


Tastes Like Heaven

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Deutsch | German, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise, Prussia treats his girlfriend right, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Gilbert treats his girlfriend right





	Tastes Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> meine liebe = my love
> 
> aber wie = but how
> 
> engel = angel

Gilbert’s hands curled around Elizabetas thighs and roughly pulled them apart, making her slide a bit on the silk sheets.

“So, this is the gate to fucking heaven,  _ meine liebe _ ,” he smirked up at her, licking his lips as were he about to dig into a sweet dessert.

Elizabeta whimpered, wanting to tell him to hurry up but not daring to be bratty about it. Instead, she let her legs fall even more apart, inviting him in to something she knew he could never say no to.

She let out a loud gasp as he buried his face between her legs, talented tongue licking long and teasing stripes from cunt to clit. He had so much control over what he was doing but still, when he went down on her, it seemed like he lost it.

It was almost like he wanted to be everywhere on her at once, fingers digging into her thighs and kisses being placed all over, followed by nips of his teeth. It was so good,  _ so fucking good _ , and even better when he gave in and his mouth found her favourite spot.

His tongue could do all sorts of things, wiggling expertly across her swollen clit and she figured it had something to do with the fact that he could speak more than one language. 

“Oh my God,” Elizabeta cried out as Gil closed his wet lips around her clit, sucking it into his mouth and then letting go. He repeated the move, lapping at her cunt like was it dripping ice cream, and it sent beautiful waves of pleasure out from between her legs and throughout the rest of her body.

Eventually, he pulled back to catch his breath. It wasn’t something new since he always got too enthusiastic about eating her pussy. He rested his head against her thigh, taking in deep breaths for a moment before looking up at her.

His eyes were almost black, pupils dilated from arousal and she gasped and grinned as she saw him; practically his whole face was wet. He had definitely gone at it, it wasn’t just her body being extra sensitive today.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you to eat nicely? Have you no table manners, hmm?” she teased breathlessly, watching a bit of her wetness drip from his chin as he grinned back.

“Aber wie?  _ How _ could I ever act appropriately when you taste so fucking good, baby?” Gilbert asked, still catching his breath but rewarding her for the snark by sliding two fingers into her and pressing upwards.

Elizabeta went from being able to talk back to him to a puddle in a second, Gil beckoning her orgasm closer by making a come-hither motion inside of her.

“That’s it, you’re doing so good for me,” he praised as he continued, her moans starting to increase in volume again, “You think you can manage to  _ not _ be a brat for a second?”

She nodded eagerly, “Ah-  _ ah _ ! Yes, baby! Oh my-“

“Good,” Gil said, pumping his fingers a bit faster and finally leaning down over her throbbing cunt again. He looked up one last time, “Because only good girls get to come.”

And then he covered her clit with his mouth again, enjoying her like she was the last meal he was ever going to have. Elizabeta gripped the headboard above her because _ oh fuck _ , it was too much, it was way too much.

Before she knew it, his sweet torture had her crying out. The way he continued his magic as she was coming was causing her to thrash on the bed, legs shaking and hands finding his hair, or they’d break the headboard.

He groaned below her but never faltered once, taking whatever pain it was causing him with pride. She could hear his voice in your head;  _ anything for my baby girl _ , and it made her shiver.

When the aftershocks were fading, Gil finally took mercy on her and pulled away.  _ Christ _ , the neighbors must’ve heard it all.

Elizabeta placed a hand on her chest, breathing deeply to catch her breath again and meanwhile, Gilbert crawled up to hover above her, “You taste like fucking candy,  _ engel _ .”

Elizabeta couldn’t reply due to being so overwhelmed. The only thing she could do was beckon him closer with your finger, biting her tongue as he was close to her face.

Then she did it, a thing that would signal the right thing; that she wanted him to fuck her brains out. Carefully, but with a devilish grin, Elizabeta let her tongue out and licked some of her own wetness off Gilbert’s chin and lips.

He looked almost shocked but after a few seconds, he kissed her hard before grabbing her tightly and flipping her over, “Seems like we’re not done here.”

Oh, she couldn’t  _ wait _ . 


End file.
